


Protected

by Elvarya85



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Anger, Established Relationship, FrostIron - Freeform, M/M, Mourning, and thor is totally clueless, implied domesticity, loki is still a little shit, post-thor2, reactions to a character death, should i still tag for spoilers?, tony gets pissed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvarya85/pseuds/Elvarya85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor comes to tell Tony of Loki's death. Tony, as expected, doesn't take it well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protected

**Author's Note:**

> AU where Tony and Loki were in a relationship before/during The Avengers

“You were supposed to be protecting him.”  
Thor flinched at Tony’s words. He held no barriers now. He came before the Man of Iron with no façades. He figured the least he could give the man was the truth.   
But Tony was still talking.  
“He was your prisoner. You had a duty to protect him! Even humans know that. How twisted are you people that you can call yourselves gods and then get lectured about morals from a man?”  
“He died a hero.”  
Thor’s words were soft, reverent, but they did nothing to comfort or placate Tony. They only seemed to make him angrier.  
“A hero?” You think I give a shit about how he died? He didn’t want to be a hero, he wanted to survive!”  
“I know that! Are you going to fault me looking for small comforts? My brother redeemed himself that day. And it is because of his actions that I am allowed any small acts of mourning.”  
“Well, congratulations. Personally, I’d rather have a traitor than a corpse.”  
“I did not come here to be berated, and I owe you no apology. I simply wanted to pay you the courtesy of an explanation. I’d rather you hear it from me than Director Fury.”  
Tony gaped. “Director Fur- You mean Fury heard before I did?!”  
Thor cringed again. “I felt that SHIELD should be informed as soon as possible. Loki was still on the top of the list of threats to the realm. I wanted that righted.”  
“You should have come to me first,” Tony insisted.  
“I’m sorry.”  
“I want you to leave,” Tony said slowly, each word measured, as if he was struggling to keep his demeanor calm.  
“Tony-”   
“I said go!” he shouted. “Before I get the suit.”  
Thor seemed to deflate, and paused, but thought the better of saying anything more and left.  
Tony sank down into the couch, still fuming. “I need a drink. Jarvis!”  
“Ignore that, Jarvis,” Loki said, entering the room and coming to sit on Tony’s lap. “The last thing you need when you’re angry is a drink. You’ll wake up three days from now, covered in motor oil with a half built death ray. You’ll get your security clearance restricted. Again.” Loki fixed him with a hard look. One that said that he knew Tony and he shouldn’t argue with him.  
“C’mon, Lokes, give me some credit,” Tony said. “The death ray would be at least three quarters built.” He slipped his arms around Loki’s waist and smiled up at him, just glad that he was there, that it had been the double who’d died on that barren field. Not that Thor knew that. Loki broke into a soft smile a few moments later and wound his arms around Tony’s neck.  
Loki had appeared soon after the battle, and told Tony everything. About the prison and Malekith and his ruse on Svartalfheim, about his mother’s death. He told him everything. And then he’d insisted on keeping his presence hidden, at least for the time being.  
“You know he’ll find out eventually, right?”  
Loki was quiet for a moment, considering how to reply. “I’m certain he will. And I shall deal with it when the time comes. But for now, I’d rather just stay here. Take some time away from politics and plotting, my reading list has been growing for longer than the Starks have even been around. I think I’ve had enough excitement for a few hundred years.”  
Yeah right. “Just promise me I won’t get dismembered by your brother for keeping you a secret.”  
“Of course not! Thor has never particularly enjoyed dismemberment.”  
“Loki!”  
He laughed, the real laugh that Tony had fallen in love with, not the false, sarcastic one most people were allowed to hear. “Fine, I promise you will be safe.”  
Tony looked at him for a moment, deciding if he should believe him or not. “...okay, fine.” He started making a mental checklist of upgrades to the suit necessary for fighting off Thor, but Loki arched a brow, flicking his ear, just like he always did to let Tony know he was annoyed with him.  
“I know that look. You’re thinking of sketches and blueprints again.”  
“Cut me some slack, Lokes, I’m potentially gonna be fighting Thor here!”  
“Tony, I said I would keep you safe. Don’t you believe me?” He stroked Tony’s cheek, looking at him pleadingly.  
Tony rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, I believe you, asshole. Now shut up and kiss me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated, here or on tumblr! My url is http://to-boldly-go-down-on-me.tumblr.com/


End file.
